Sino-Russian War
The Sino-Russian War, '''also known as the '''Russo-Chinese War, was a military conflict between the China-led Special Defense Pact and the Orthodox Republic of Russia. Background There was a state of tension between People's Republic of China and the United States, thanks to a shocking revelation from US intelligence that a radical Chinese Communist Party movement had suddenly initiated a rather violent anti-Western uprising thanks to a mysterious assasin only known as "Black Fox" suddenly targeting American CIA agents and foreign missionaries across China. In 2019, an international incident further increased tensions between Russia, China, and New America. Later that same year, Dong Bao was a prominent general of the Chinese People's Liberation Army who believed that the current Chinese president, Xing Jin, did not have the interests of the Chinese people in mind and sought to start a "Second Cultural Revolution", intending to revive the spirit of Communism within China, seeing that Mao Zedong years ago had failed because he seemed too "incompetent." On January 25, 2019, Dong Bao sent assassins loyal to him into Suzhou, China, the place where Xing Jin was currently located, to assassinate Xing Jin, who was in a hospital and visiting sick family members. The assassination abruptly backfired when President Jin was evacuated from the hospital, albeit injured and in critical condition, and several Task Force Sentinel operatives (who were deployed to thwart the assassination), a prominent Droavanian head of state, and a highly decorated Federation Army soldier were killed attempting to thwart the assassination. Unbeknownst to Dong Bao, President Jin survived the attempt on his life, but Dong Bao was misled into believing the assassination succeeded due to the president being mistaken as dead when he was actually alive and unconscious. In the wake of the assassination attempt, Dong Bao was able to frame the Russians as the main suspect in the assassination attempt and the European Union and the Federation as Russia's "accomplices." Bao then immediately took office in China and canceled all upcoming elections, before placing China under martial law after announcing to the world that the Federation worked with Russian, American and European agents to kill the Chinese President. A majority of the Chinese people sided with Dong Bao and joined his cause for "justice" against the Chinese government. With the rest of the world believing that Dong Bao was dead, Russia, Droavania and the Federation concluded that Dong Bao's actions were an act of terrorism against all three countries. In response, the EU, Droavania, CRNR, and Federation declared war on China. In the aftermath of the 2019 Coup Attempt, Russia and Droavania cut off all ties with China and placed trade embargos against China, while urging Middle Eastern affiliates to do the same. Soon after this, both China and Russia built up an army in preparation for war. Course of events The war officially began on February 8, 2019, when the Chinese military used a cyber weapon to scramble Russia's cyber-defense network, tricking the Russians into believing that the Chinese were invading the Kamchatka Peninsula. Meanwhile, China weaponzied an orbital satellite, codenamed "Oriental Dragon", and launched a military strike against Russia, intending to cripple the country militarily and enable the Chinese to capture as much Russian territory as possible. Using Oriential Dragon, China launched orbital strikes against various Russian military bases across various parts of Russia, killing over 30 million Russian soldiers and approximately over fifty million civilians. China immediately followed up with a massive land invasion of Russia. The first military engagement was the Chinese invasion of Siberia, where Chinese troops crossed the northern border from China into Russia and launched a massive land invasion of the region following Oriential Dragon's bombardment of the country. Unfortunately, the Chinese invasion was a massive failure, since it was still wintertime and the freezing cold made progress difficult. Over 30,000 Chinese soldiers died, mostly because of the cold. A separate Chinese contigent was more successful, invading Russia by crossing the western border. After invading the Western Border, China was able to capture large swaths of Russian territory, penetrating through various regions like Kursk, Chechnya and the Caucasus Mountains. A Chechen insurgency arose in Chinese-occupied Chechnya, which resulted in various episodes of guerilla warfare that claimed the lives of thousands. At around the same time, Tibet, wanting to be an independent country, started its own revolution. They saw Russia's placing of embargos on China as an act of "punishing" China for its barbaric annexation of the Tibetan region. The Federation, being sympathetic to the cause of the Tibetans, pledged their support for the region of Tibet's independence. Russia also pledged its support later in the course of the conflict. By late 2025, about a third of Russia had been occupied by China. Russian soldiers redoubled in their efforts to push China back, but with a beleaguered and weakened military, Russian soldiers were scattered across the occupation zone. While that was happening, the Federation deployed its special forces unit, Unit 93, to support both the recently formed Tibetan Independence Movement and the Russian military. In April of 2026, the Battle of Volgograd began, in an attempt to break the rather brutal Chinese occupation of Volgograd, Russia. In what was considered a throwback to the Battle of Stalingrad during the Second World War, Russian soldiers, supported by civilian militia movements throughout the city, launched acts of sabotage and engaged in gunfights throughout the streets of Volgograd. On April 21, 2026, the Russians launched Operation Brown Bear, the counteroffensive to recapture Volgograd from the Chinese. The operation, though a bloody endeavor that resulted in heavy casualties on both sides, was successful and by early May of 2026, Volgograd was liberated. Soon after victory was declared in Volgograd, the Federation launched their own operation, a military invasion of China. Codenamed Operation Lobo, the Federation penetrated deep into Chinese territory and soon captured territory in the Provinces of Sichuan, Hainan, Hubei, and Jiangxi. Russian forces eventually built military bases in the occupied zones, with the intention of supporting the Tibetan Revolution. Notable events *Invasion of Siberia *Vladivostok Offensive *Battle of Volgograd *Operation Brown Bear *Battle of Shanghai *Tibetan Revolution *Sichuan Campaign *Hunan Campaign Category:Wars Category:Conflicts